pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Gift
Gift (stylized as gift) is Rinne's image song, which she first performed in Episode 9. Lyrics Rōmaji= Over the world, Hello baby future heart no doorbell narasu Lovely days, friend, passion, change, shining hope and more Prism rainbow color of dream! Over the mind image, goodbye tears Daremo ga minna motteru Jibun dake no special address Kitto todoku nanatsu no gifuto Mayou nara michi shirube kanashimi ni wa kasa wo Kuyashisa e nukumori wo hohoemi kara hoshizora Meguru meguru deai wa kawaru kawaru otozure Yagate subete no keshiki nurikaeru yo Sekai wa saku warau yo umaretate no mirai tachi Ima wo asu wo jibun wo shiri watashi no senaka wo osu Kimi wa saku kimi no mama hakanaku mo tōtoi hibi Ryōte hiroge uke tomeru no Itsuka todoku nanatsu no gifuto Mune ni te wo atete mite nanni mo nai nante machigai Kanjiru desho tashikana rizumu kodō Yume ga donna sugata de anata no soba ni kuru ka Wakaranai kedo dakara subarashī no Sekai wa saku warau yo umaretate no watashi tachi Tsuyoku negau koko ni tomare purizumu no kagayaki yo Kimi wa saku kimi no mama nandemo nai aru toki ni Hitori janai futari demo nai Itsuka todoku nanatsu no gifuto Over the world, Hello baby future heart no doorbell narasu Lovely days, friend, passion, change, shining hope and more Prism rainbow color of dream Over the mind image, goodbye tears Daremo ga minna motteru Jibun dake no special address Soshite todoku nanatsu no gifuto |-| Kanji= Over the world Hello! Baby future heartのdoor bell鳴らす Lovely days, friend, passion, change, shining hope and more Prism rainbow color of dream! Over the mind image, goodbye tears 誰もがみんな持ってる 自分だけのSpecial address きっと届く7つのgift 迷うなら道標 悲しみには傘を 悔しさへぬくもりを 微笑みから星空 めくる廻る出会いは変わるがわる訪れ やがてすべての景色塗り替えるよ 世界は咲く 笑うよ 生まれたての未来たち 今を明日を自分を知り 私の背中を押す 君は咲く君のまま 儚くも尊い日々 両手広げ受け止めるの いつか届く七つのgift 胸に手をあててみて なんにもないなんて間違い 感じるでしょ確かなリズム鼓動 夢がどんな姿で貴方の側に来るか 分からないけど だから 素晴らしいの 世界は咲く 笑うよ 生まれたての私たち 強く願う ここにとまれプリズムの輝きよ 君は咲く君のまま 何でも無いある時に 一人じゃない 二人でもない いつか届く7つのgift Over the world Hello! Baby future heartのdoor bell鳴らす Lovely days, friend, passion, change, shining hope and more Prism rainbow color of dream! Over the mind image, goodbye tears 誰もがみんな持ってる 自分だけのSpecial address そして届く7つのgift |-| English= Over the world, Hello baby future Ring the doorbell of your heart Lovely days, friend, passion, change, shining hope and more Prism rainbow color of dream! Over the mind image, goodbye tears You and me, we all have one A special address just for us, Where those seven gifts will be brought A signpost for when you're lost An umbrella on your sadness Warmth for what irritates you Your smile makes the starry sky. These endless encounters Arrivals spinning round and round They will paint over everything The world is blooming, so smile Different futures born all around us, Learn to know yourself now, and then tomorrow That will push me on Bloom the way you bloom In these precious fleeting days Spread your arms and accept Those seven gifts you'll one day know Place your hand on your heart. It's not true that there's nothing there. You can feel the certain heartbeat in your chest, right? What shape will your dreams take by your side? Not knowing is why it is so wonderful. The world is blooming, so smile I strongly wish that you stop here Oh, the glimmer of the Prism You will bloom as yourself in no time In these precious fleeting days You're not alone, and you're not even in a pair Those seven gifts you'll one day know Over the world, Hello baby future Ring the doorbell of your heart Lovely days, friend, passion, change, shining hope and more Prism rainbow color of dream! Over the mind image, goodbye tears You and me, we all have one A special address just for us, Where those seven gifts will be brought Screenshots *The Prism Live is a Storm After the Rain RINNEmysong.png RINNEmysong2.png RINNEmysong3.png RINNEmysong4.png RINNEmysong5.png RINNEmysong6.png RINNEmysong7.png RINNEmysong8.png RINNEmysong9.png RINNEmysong10.png Videos Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Prism Girls Songs Category:Songs